When sending digital data over a network in the form of data packets, the packets may be affected by transmission errors. Networks enabling the transfer of digital data in the form of packets have particular characteristics, such as bandwidth, latency or reliability, that vary from one type of network to another. Depending on the type of network, different levels of sensitivity can be observed for different types of errors likely to occur during data transmission by packet over this network. The types of errors likely to arise include the transmission of a packet with an erroneous bit, the random loss of a packet, the loss of a sequence of adjacent packets, the duplication of a packet or of a sequence of packets.